Scars
by AnUnknownStranger
Summary: Everyone always asks "Where is Eleven?" But not "How is Eleven?" Eleven's emotional scars will never go away, but with the help of the people she loves, maybe they can start to fade.
1. Weakness

**If any of you read "Darkness" I'm sorry I deleted it. It was really not going anywhere I️ felt like and I was just stuck. I hope you all like this one! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Mike tapped his foot against the hard-wood floor as he sat on the couch waiting for Eleven and Hopper's return.

Everyone in the cabin noticed Mike's anxiousness. "Mike, calm down." Nancy said gently to her brother.

He stood. "They should be back by now. Steve, Max, Dustin, Lucas, and I arrived almost an hour ago." Mike argued.

"They were all the way at the lab that's-"

"Less than a half hour away." Mike cut Nancy off.

"Relax, Mike. We already know she closed the gate, the bright lights made that pretty obvious." Dustin explained.

"But we don't know if she's okay." Mike replied before sitting back down.

They all sat in silence once again. The silence was only broken when headlights lit through the window, lighting up the living room.

"They're back!" Mike said with a relief in his voice.

The headlights turned off and they heard hurried steps proceed to the door outside. The door then opened quickly before Mike could reach for the handle.

Hopper rushed through the door with Eleven clung to his side for stability. He continued to proceed quickly passed their worried faces toward the bathroom.

As soon as Eleven reached the bathroom she fell to the toilet and began to vomit. Hopper rubbed her back soothingly before stepping back to the doorframe.

"Take your time kid, I'll be right outside the door." Hopper said sincerely.

She continued to vomit and he closed the door. As soon as he looked to the front room he was met with several worried faces.

"It took a lot out of her..." He sighed.

"No kidding." Dustin mumbled. Lucas smacked Dustin's side to signal for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Joyce asked as she walked toward him.

He shook his head. "They can't know about her."

Everyone in the room knew the "they" Hopper was referring to.

"They're gone." Mike argued with anger evident in his voice.

"I wish I was sure about that." Hopper replied before setting his hat on a table.

There was another awkward silence and they could vaguely hear Eleven heaving in the bathroom.

"The gate... it's closed for good?" Will asked shakily. Jonathan wrapped an arm around his brother comfortingly.

Hopper nodded slowly. "Yeah...she closed it." He confirmed.

Will nodded with relief in his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on her, you guys are welcome to-"

"We will all stay until Nancy and I are done cleaning El up." Joyce said sternly.

Hopper nodded. "Thank you..." he said softly.

Joyce nodded before her and Nancy left to the bathroom.

Joyce knocked. "I'm coming in sweetie." Joyce informed.

She opened the door and entered with Nancy. The toilet was already flushed and Eleven was leaned against the cabinets on the floor.

She was pale as a ghost. Dried blood occupied the space under her nose and ears, and her eyes were bloodshot and tired.

Nancy and Joyce had no words at the sight. At only thirteen years old they had already never seen a stronger person.

"Help me lift her up." Joyce said gently.

Joyce grabbed one arm why Nancy grabbed the other and they helped her stand. They then slowly left the bathroom and became visible to the others.

Mike raised over to her. "El." He said with tear stained eyes.

Nancy held out her free hand. "Let us help her first, Mike. I'll let you know." She said gently.

Mike hesitantly nodded before stepping back.

They continued to Eleven's room then closed the door.

Mike walked back into the living room and kicked the table. "This is bullshit!" He shouted angrily. They all turned to him shocked.

Hopper reached for his shoulder but Mike yanked himself away. "No! She shouldn't of had to go through any of that!" Mike yelled with a cracked voice.

"We know, Mike...trust me I think about that everyday. The fact of the matter is that we don't have a choice, she's the only one who can." Hopper explained gentle as Mike paced.

He stopped pacing and stopped in front of Hopper, breathing heavy. "She doesn't deserve any of this. She deserves better. Mike said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Hopper pulled him into a hug. "I know...I know..." he said softly.

Eleven tiredly faded in and out of consciousness. She felt a damp cloth being gently wiped under her ear and saw Joyce with blurry vision.

She then saw Nancy right behind Joyce holding a new outfit. "M...Mike..." she said softly.

Joyce and Nancy shared a small smile. "He's in the other room, hun. Nancy and I are cleaning you up." Joyce explained calmly.

"W-where's...my dad...?" She asked tiredly.

Nancy and Joyce shared a confused look.

Eleven closed her eyes and mentally corrected herself. "Hopper..." she added quietly.

Joyce smiled. "He's in the other room too. He's safe, they all are." She assured.

Joyce and Nancy thought that both Eleven seeing Hopper as her father was adorable and that she was concerned for everyone else.

"Alright, lets get you changed." Nancy smiled.

Mike was back to sitting on the couch staring at his hands. His little outburst confirmed with the others how much Mike really cared for Eleven. They wouldn't say anything since he would deny it but they all already knew the truth.

Nancy and Joyce stepped out of Eleven's room. "Alright, she's really weak but cleaned up." Joyce informed Hopper.

He nodded slowly.

"Mike, do you want to bring her some water?" Nancy raised a brow.

Mike jumped off of the couch and quickly made a glass of water. He then took it to Eleven. Hopper followed with an amused smile.

Mike stopped in front of her bed. He saw her weak, pale form, under the covers and felt his heart ache. Her eyes were closed and felt bad for possibly disturbing her.

He sat the water down and she gently opened her eyes. He smiled.

"Hey..." He said softly.

Eleven gave a weak smile. "Mike..." she replied softly.

He sat beside her and looked at her with tears forming in his eyes. She gently reached over and held his hand.

"I..I thought you weren't coming back." He began to gently cry.

"I p-promised...I would." She reminded.

He nodded shakily.

"Friends...don't lie." She smiled softly.

He gave a watery smile and held her hand tighter.

Hopper smiled from outside the doorway. He then walked inside and stopped beside them. "Time for you all to go... You can see her tomorrow." He assured.

Mike nodded and gave another soft smile to Eleven.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." He said before standing.

"I'm going to walk them out." Hopper said before walking to the front room.

"Call me if you need me, Hop." Joyce smiled.

He nodded with a gentle smile.

They all exited and left for the night. Hopper walked back into Eleven's room and found her already back to sleep.

"Love you, El." Hopper whispered before closing the door.


	2. Nightmares

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to be quicker. Also this story is not going to be very long because I feel it really doesn't need to be. Thank you for the supoort, enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Hopper startled awake and jumped into a up-right position. He quickly observed his surroundings and quickly realized it was still dark outside. He pondered what caused it to wake up until he heard it again. A scream.

He quickly scattered out of bed and ran to Eleven's room. He ran to her bed and switched on her lamp. She was still asleep but restless and drenched in sweat.

With sorrow in his eyes, he gently shook her. "El, El wake up." He urged softly.

Her eyes shot open and she began to breathe heavily with confusion in her eyes.

She looked at Hopper with tears beginning to brim in her eyes. He sat beside her in her bed and pulled her in a tight hug. She then began to gently sob on his shoulder.

Eleven having a nightmare was nothing new to Hopper. When he had first found her, the first couple months she would have a nightmare two-to-three times a week. It had been several months since she had another one but nonetheless he was prepared to comfort her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly as he rubbed her back.

She shook her head as she kept herself pressed to him.

It was always a odd thing to Hopper that Eleven could go from being the most powerful person he ever met to a vulnerable individual.

"It's okay...you don't have to. I'm here for you..." he said before kissing her forehead.

"Can you stay until...I fall asleep." She choked out.

He gave her a warm smile. "Of course."

She nodded and pressed her head back to her pillow. Hopper moved to the other side of her bed and leaned against the headboard.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you Eleven. I promise." Hopper said sincerely.

She wiped her tears and sniffled. He then saw her give a small nod and close her eyes.

The next morning, the sun rose and light peered through her curtains. She could smell breakfast and immediately felt her hunger return.

She slowly got up and gripped the headboard when a wave of nausea appeared. When the nausea faded she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Look who's finally up." Hopper smiled as he flipped a pancake.

She sat at the table and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Did you sleep okay besides what happened?" Hopper asked worriedly.

She shrugged.

He noticed that she was quieter than she usually was in the morning. He had taught her from the start that she needed to start the day with conversations to increase her vocabulary.

"Hey, you know I don't like your silence." He informed gently.

"Still tired." She answered. He nodded slowly.

"I figured, I'm just messing around with you." He said as he slid her a plate of pancakes.

He also sat down and began eating a plate of pancakes. "I have to go meet with Doctor Owens today." He informed.

She looked up at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. He owes you something and I'm just picking it up." Hopper explained as he ate.

Eleven nodded slowly.

"Mike and the rest of them are coming over so you won't be alone." Hopper added.

He saw a small smile form on her lips at the mention of Mike's name.

"I want you to stay in the cabin. It's not safe out there yet." Hopper warned.

She nodded with displeasure on her face.

"I should know by the end of today, how long you will have to stay a secret." Hopper informed. She continued to listen and nod.

Breakfast continued and once it was over, Eleven left to her room to change. She changed into a pair of blue jeans and a flannel. She didn't bother to tame her curly hair.

She then walked back into the front room and layed on the couch. "We should catch up on some of your vocabulary." Hopper suggested as he cleaned the dishes.

"I don't want to." Eleven pouted.

"Closing a inter-dimensional portal doesn't mean you get out of school work." Hopper teased.

Eleven sighed. "I learned a new word." She argued.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Hopper asked curiously.

"Fester." Eleven replied confidently.

Hopper nodded slowly. "and what does it mean?" He asked as he continued to scrub.

"It means something that grows." Eleven answered.

He continued to nod as he placed the dishes up. "And where did you learn that word?" He asked.

Eleven stayed silent.

She didn't know how to tell Hopper that she found her sister. He would begin to ask too many questions, including the one question that pained Eleven the most. Where is Kali?

"Was this on your little trip?" Hopper asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Eleven replied in a monotone-like fashion.

He nodded and took it that she didn't want to speak any further.

A knock on the door grabbed both their attention. "Go to your room please, El." Hopper said softly. She nodded and disappeared into her bedroom.

Hopper figured it was just the boys but he didn't want to risk anything.

He opened the door and was met by faces he wasn't surprised to see. He opened the door and allowed Mike, Lucas, Will, and Dustin to enter.

He then closed the door and grabbed his jacket off of a hook. "El, you can come out!" Hopper called.

She walked back into the living room and smiled brightly when she saw the boys. Her and Mike met like magnets which made the other boys, including Hopper, smirk.

When they separated, she gave Lucas and Dustin a quick hug. She then turned to Will and they stared at each other awkwardly silent.

They had never officially met. He was either unconscious or in the upside down when she met him both times.

Will held out a hand with a smile. "I'm-"

She cut him off by suddenly embracing him. "Will." She replied softly.

He embraced her back. "It's nice to finally meet the girl Mike never keeps quiet about." Will teased and stepped away.

Mike playfully punched Will while Dustin and Lucas laughed. Eleven smiled and looked to Mike who had reddened cheeks.

"Alright, I'll be back. All of you stay inside and be good. Eleven, you know the rules so-"

"-Don't be stupid." She rolled her eyes.

The boys smirked at the sass she displayed to Hopper.

Hopper ruffled her curls then pulled her into a one-armed hug. "See you later." He said before leaving.

She locked the door behind him and turned to the boys. "So...what do you do for fun around here?" Dustin asked.

Eleven rubbed the back of her neck in thought. "Watch tv, read, or draw." She shrugged.

"So nothing very fun then?" Dustin replied. Lucas smacked his arm.

"You had to stay here a year?" Mike raised a brow.

She nodded. "I spent a month on my own though." She informed.

They raised their brows. "You were alone out there for a month?" Mike asked with concern in his eyes.

They all migrated to the couch and sat down. She pressed her knees to her chest and leaned against the armrest. Mike sat beside her as close as he could. She looked down at her hands deep in thought before answering.

"Can we talk about something else?" Eleven asked softly.

They nodded and shared sympathetic looks with one another.

"Are you feeling better, when I saw you last night you looked really drained. I figured you would be though." Mike explained.

She nodded. "I'm okay..." she replied with a small shrug.

Mike nodded but knew she wasn't convincing anyone.

Dustin broke the awkwardness like he usually did.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" He suggested. He stood and walked over to a small shelf stacked with VHS's

Lucas and Will ran over to help him pick. Mike turned to Eleven. "I still can't believe your sitting here..." he mumbled and looked back down at his hands.

Eleven reached over and gently grasped his hand. "I'm here." She assured with a small smile.

He smiled and looked down at their hands that locked with one another.

When he told her he couldn't lose her again, he meant it. Without Eleven he felt as if his world fell apart- it did fall apart. During the year she was gone he had to pretend he was okay when he wasn't, each day was another day he had to conquer when she was gone. Each day he had to keep himself from falling apart or breaking.

He had only spent a week with Eleven before she disappeared but that week was enough for Mike to completely fall for the mystery that was Jane Ives. The girl that still is a mystery.

He realized he was staring at El when he heard Dustin shout "Empire Strikes Back!" And snap back to reality.

"You've seen that ten times!" Lucas argued.

"All these other movies are shit." Dustin retaliated.

He quickly turned to El. "Sorry El but Hopper has bad taste." He informed.

Eleven shook her head amused before Dustin turned back to Lucas.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine, but no quoting during the movie. It's just annoying that you memorized everything." Lucas stated.

"Fine." Dustin agreed. He popped in the VHS and sat back down next to Lucas and Will.

They all began watching the movie in silence, or almost silence. Occasionally, Dustin would shout, "what a piece of shit." Or "just kill the bastard already." The rest would then quickly shush him.

About half-way through the movie, Mike felt a head rest on his shoulder. He felt his body freeze and his heard skip a beat. He looked to his side and saw Eleven leaned comfortably against him with her eyes closed.

He looked toward the window and noticed the sun had already fallen. "Hopper still isn't back." Mike stated to the others.

"What? Are you worried he's going to open up that door and see you cuddling with his daughter?" Dustin teased. Lucas made mock kissing noises.

"El, isn't his daughter and she's just tired. You try closing a portal to another dimension." Mike argued.

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door. The knock was strange. They heard two, one, then three knocks all following after each other.

They then heard and saw the locks click. The boys looked over to Eleven and saw her tiredly sit back up.

Hopper entered and closed the door behind him. He then hung his coat on the hanger. "Empire Strikes Back, that's a good one." Hopper smiled.

They kept silent, shocked by his good mood.

"I took longer than expected, I had to drop by the station after the meeting, I'm sorry boys. I'll drive you guys home." He informed before moving next to the sofa.

"Alone?" Eleven asked tiredly.

"Just for a little while." Hopper informed.

"I can stay-I mean I can sleep on the couch-"

"No way, kid. Your parents would be really upset if you didn't come home." Hopper argued.

"Have you met my parents? Nancy was gone for two days and they didn't even notice." Mike fought.

Hopper looked to Eleven and saw her pleading eyes. He sighed. "Fine, but you keep your ass on that couch." He said sternly.

Mike nodded rapidly.

"Okay, you three lets go." He waved them toward the door.

Lucas and Dustin made quiet mock kissing noises before they exited the cabin.

The cabin door closed, leaving Eleven and Mike alone. Mike wanted to speak with her in depth but he could see her drifting wearily.

"You can go to bed, El." He said softly.

She gave a tired nod before standing. "Goodnight, Mike." She said as she gave him a small smile.

He smiled and he placed a blanket over his body. "Night, El." He said as he layed down.

Mike heard her door close and looked up to the ceiling from the couch. He knew Eleven was keeping things from him and it kept him up in thought.

Not long later, he heard a unique knock on the door. He rose and opened the door for Hopper. Hopper entered and closed the door behind him as Mike walked back to the couch. "Is she okay?" Hopper asked worriedly.

Mike shrugged as he pulled the covers up. "She's still so closed off." He replied with small frustration.

Hopper nodded. "I've tried to get her to talk, like really talk. She's opened up a little to me but she likes to keep it bottled up." Hopper explained.

"Bottled up until she has to close a gate or something." Mike added. Hopper nodded.

Hopper took off his jacket followed by his boots before laying into his bed that was next to the couch. "Someday she will open up..." he sighed and rested his head on a pillow.

Mike also rested his head on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Somehow Eleven's internal struggle and pain caused him discomfort. Mike wasn't going to let that continue.


	3. Emptiness

**Sorry that it takes so long for me to update, Im really happy that you guys like the story so far. It will start to get more intense as the chapters continue. Keep in mind that it's rated T. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long, I hope that makes up for the delay. Thanks! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Mike and Hopper sat up quickly when they heard a scream. Mike observed his surroundings quickly with evident confusion. He turned then to Hopper, who quickly ran past him.

"Stay here." Hopper demanded as he ran toward Eleven's room.

Mike listened to Hopper and sat up-right against the couch now entirely awake. He wrapped a blanket around himself and tucked his knees to his chest with a conflicted expression. It didn't take him long to realize the scream was Eleven's. Every part of him wanted to run to her and hold her but Hopper's tone made it clear. It wasn't his place.

Hopper sat at the edge of Eleven's bed and shook her gently. "El...El wake up." He urged softly.

Her eyes shot open and she began gasping. She reached for him and cling onto his shirt with tears falling down her cheeks. Hopper pulled her into a tight hug and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It got me...it got me again." She sobbed.

"What, got you?" He asked softly with concern in his eyes.

"Th-the d-darkness." She sobbed.

He bit his bottom lip and held her tighter. He grew to know two Eleven's in the year they were together. He knew an Eleven where nothing seemed to frighten or even faze her. Then he met the other Eleven, the one so vulnerable, so broken that just a dream could make her snap.

"It's gone, El. That darkness is never coming back." His voice was firm but compassionate.

She continued to sweat and sob in his shirt. He began to rub her back soothingly. "You need to talk to me, El. I want to help you..." Hopper encouraged.

"No one can help you, Jane." Her sister's words immediately came to her mind.

She pulled away and pulled the covers to her chest. She avoided Hopper's words and changed the subject. "Did I wake Mike up too?" She asked softly as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sure he's back to sleep. You need to sleep too, yeah?" He raised a brow. She gave a small nod. He kissed her forehead then stood to his feet.

"Will you be alright on your own?" He asked. She nodded and rested her head on her pillow.

"See you in the morning..." he said before leaving her room. He left her door cracked then he made his way back to his bed.

"Is she alright?" Mike's concerned voice came.

Hopper jumped in shock. "Jesus, kid." He shook his head. Mike continued to stare him down for an answer.

"She's okay for now..." he sighed.

"Does she always have nightmares?" Mike asked solemnly.

"She was fine for a couple months. When I first found her they were bad but now since she closed the gate...they have been every night." He frowned and layed his head onto his pillow.

Mike also layed back down. "I wish I could do something..." he frowned.

"The most you could do is be there for her." Hopper said before turning over on his bed.

Mike rested his arm over his face. He wanted to be there for her since the beginning. He wouldn't miss his chance again.

When morning came, Eleven walked out of her room and into the front room. She smiled when she saw Mike sleeping on the couch. She looked to the kitchen and saw Hopper making french toast.

"I kept him up...didn't I?" Eleven asked tiredly as she walked toward Hopper.

"He worries about you- not more than me but yeah...he worries." Hopper teased.

Eleven sat at the table and slouched. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Hopper argued. He brought over a plate of of french toast and placed it in front of her.

"Should I wake him up?" Hopper raised a brow.

Eleven looked over to Mike's sleeping form and shrugged.

"Sleep it is. I'd like to have breakfast with my daughter anyway." He smiled as he brought over his own plate.

She furrowed her brows, confused. He had never called her "daughter." She figured he only really saw her as one but knew she never would be.

He slapped an envelope down in front of her. She looked up at him and and he gave her a encouraging gesture.

She slowly pulled a birth certificate and read "Jane Hopper" clearly under the name title.

"If you want me to start calling you Jane that's fine..." he said as he ate.

She ignored him and stared at the letter with a growing smile. She looked up at him and saw his proud grin. "Looks like I'm your dad now."

She leaped out of her chair and wrapped him in a tight hug. He embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, kid." He gave a content sigh.

"I love you too." She replied as she pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry." He chuckled and blinked tears away himself. He never thought he would have another daughter after Sara, yet as time passed with Eleven, it didn't seem like such a crazy thought.

She sat back down and couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She began picking at her french toast as did he. "You can still call me El..." she informed. He looked up at her, surprised.

"You sure?" He asked in a serious tone.

She nodded. "I've been Eleven longer than I've been Jane. I can't change who I really am." She explained.

He raised both brows. He had hardly heard her speak with such a confident and firm statement. Nonetheless, he was proud and she was right. Jane would always be Eleven.

He took a sip of coffee, swallowed, then placed his mug down. "Dr. Owen had one suggestion." He said as he watched her.

She looked up at him and listened. "He thinks we should still keep you hidden for a while. Just till things die down." He explained.

The smile fell from Eleven's face. "How long?" She asked softly.

"He said a year..." Hopper frowned.

Eleven looked down and pondered before giving a small nod.

"Mike and the others can come whenever they want and you can go outside the cabin a little ways, how about that?" He asked gently.

She gave a small smile. "Halfway happy." She replied.

He smiled. "Good enough for me."

She finished and placed her plate in the sink. "Can I go outside now?" She raised a brow.

He smirked. "Yeah, go ahead. Not farther than I can see." He explained.

Eleven nodded and left the cabin.

As soon as Eleven ventured outside the cabin, Mike rose from the sofa. "Goodmorning, sleeping beauty." Hopper teased.

He rubbed his eyes and observed the cabin. "Where's, El?" He asked worriedly.

"Outside. I have some breakfast if you-"

Mike ignored him and left the cabin quickly. Hopper sighed and shook his head.

Mike smiled when he saw Eleven leaned against a log drawing with a stick on the dirt. He walked closer until he was above her. She smiled up at him and patted the ground. He happily sat beside her and observed her drawing. He tilted his head. "Cat?" He asked.

"It's a dog." She laughed and pushed him playfully. He laughed and then stopped and smiled at her. She constantly surprised him. He always wondered how, with all of the pain of her past, could even manage a laugh. But from the beginning he knew she was strong, not because of her powers, but because of the kind of person she was.

He was going to ask her if she was okay but she beat him to it. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked over at him.

The question surprised him. She had been through hell and back but she was asking him if he was okay. He nodded. "I actually haven't felt this good in a long time." He sighed.

"Happy?" She asked softly.

He smiled and gave a nod. "Me too..." she replied.

"You didn't sound happy last night..." he said cautiously.

She stopped drawing on the dirt and grasped the stick with both hands. He noticed and began to feel his heart race. Hopper made it clear to stay out of it but he couldn't help it. He loved her and wanted to help.

She focused on her hands that held the stick tightly.

She gave a small shrug. "I have nightmares..." she replied softly.

He nodded. "I have nightmares about the demogorgon too." He confessed.

She shook her head gently. "I don't dream about the demogorgon..." she replied.

"The shadow monster?" He asked gently.

She shook her head and snapped the stick. "Can we talk about something else?" She asked as she stood.

He mentally cursed himself for pushing her. He stood and dusted his jeans off. "I'm sorry, El." He said sincerely.

She shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry for." She said as she dug her hands into her pocket.

He knew things were becoming awkward so he changed the subject. "Your hair looks nice." He smiled as he walked towards her.

She smiled and ran a hand through her curls. "Pretty?" She asked with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Very pretty." He corrected.

They continued to walk in silence until Eleven spoke up. "Hopper's my dad now..." she informed.

His brows raised. "He's your dad-like officially?" He asked with evident surprise.

"Officially?" She replied with confusion.

Mike found that he completely forgot that she was still learning. "It's means...like for real." He tried to explain. "He's your real dad?" He changed the question.

She nodded with a smile and passed him the certificate. "Jane Hopper." He read aloud.

He turned to her. "Your name is Jane?" He asked.

She nodded. "Officially...yes." She smirked. He smiled at her light joke.

"But for real...no. I am still Eleven." She said firmly.

He understood and smiled. He handed her back the certificate and she placed it back in her pocket.

They again walked in silence until Mike spoke up. "I told you that I'm happy now but I wasn't when you were gone." He confessed. He looked down at his feet as he walked while she watched him.

"I realize now that, when I lost you it changed me. I was mad and I felt empty..." he explained as he turned his attention to looking forward. "Everyone tried to make me feel better or tell me that it would be okay, when all of it wasn't okay." He began to sound upset and it didn't leave Eleven's attention. She felt the anger and grief in his voice and it broke her.

"A year...a year I didn't know if you were alive...or if you were..." his voice began to crack and tears fell down his cheeks.

He wiped them away quickly and kept walking. Eleven felt her throat close and tears threaten to fall. She felt an ache for allowing Mike to feel the way he did for a year. She also knew that if she did see him a year ago it would be from her mind in a lab.

"I never...felt what I felt before I met you. I couldn't stop thinking about you El..." he stopped in his tracks and wiped his tears away in frustration.

She gently grabbed his wrists and then held his hands. He looked her in the eyes and saw the firmness and sincerity they held. "I felt the same, Mike..." she confessed softly.

That was all he needed to hear. He stepped forward and placed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away. The kiss lingered and as his hands gently moved to her face, hers wrapped around his neck. Their bodies pressed together and they felt the closeness they had longed to have for a year.

They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together with smiles on their faces.

Their soft moment was quickly interrupted when Hopper's gruff voice broke through. They jumped apart and placed their hands in their pockets.

"Didn't I say to stay where I can see you?" Hopper raised a brow at Eleven.

She looked passed her father and saw that she and Mike had walked quite aways from the cabin.

"Sorry..." she bit her lip.

He turned to Mike. "I think it's time that I drove you home." He scowled.

"Yes, sir." Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

Mike and Eleven began walking to the cabin while Hopper walked behind them. "Teenagers." He sighed.


	4. Fear

**A pretty long and emotional chapter right here. I am happy you guys are liking the story! Thank you fo** r **all the great feedback! :) -An Unknown Stranger.**

Eleven woke up in a cold sweat like she had most nights since the gates close. She only found relief when she didn't wake Hopper up with her screams and instead, only awoke with a panicked heart.

She fell back onto her pillow, breathing heavily, and took a hand through her damp curls. Her hands fell back down onto the covers tiredly as she stared up at the ceiling.

She felt a mix of emotions since her nightmares returned. Anger was the most prominent one. She was angry that after months of peace her nightmares decided to return on what should be the happiest point in her life. She was reunited with her friends, she had met her sister, she gained a loving father, and she was reunited with Mike, a boy she increasingly continued to fall in love with. Yet, after all the new happy moments, her nightmares reminded her of her dark past.

She wiped a stray tear and turned onto her side. The nightmares needed to end, the only questions was how.

When morning came, she rose and sat at the breakfast table. She saw Hopper give her a smile as he cooked eggs.

She rested her head against her arm and watched him tiredly. He walked over to the table and placed a plate in front of her and himself. He then sat and began to eat.

She forced herself to sit up and grasp her fork. She then began picking at her eggs and taking small bites.

Hopper noticed the dark circles under her eyes and frowned. "You didn't sleep again?" He asked worriedly as he rested his fork on his plate. He gave her his full attention.

She shrugged.

"You should of called for me-"

"There's nothing you can do." She said shortly.

He was slightly taken aback but he understood that she was short tempered because of her tiredness.

He nodded slowly and began picking at his eggs.

"I'm sorry..." she replied quietly. He saw the sincerity and guilt in her eyes and leaned forward.

"I love you, El...I want to be there for you." Hopper said softly.

She nodded and changed the subject. "Am I still doing school here?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Next school year I'll see if I can get you to real school, like the one the boys are going to." He informed.

She nodded and picked up her plate. She then took it to the sink and started cleaning it. "I was thinking we should pick up on your lessons today anyway. How about I come home on my lunch break and we start some?" He explained as he picked up his plate.

She nodded and began to walk back to her room. He stepped in front of her to block her path. She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "I'll see you later." He said as he placed his hat onto his head.

She wrapped her arms around him and he returned it. "See you later." She replied before walking around him.

He gave her an assuring smile before walking out of the cabin. She then wandered the cabin alone, like she usually did. She was reunited with her friends but that didn't mean school stopped for them. She would have to continue being alone for hours.

She sat on the couch with a sigh and picked up a book. She flipped through the pages silently and for a long while, she got lost in the book. Her attention was only brought elsewhere when she heard her name. It was faint but loud enough to startle her.

She quickly observed the cabin and saw that there was nothing, just her paranoia. She brought her eyes back to her book and began reading again.

She suddenly heard her name again before she could even finish reading a sentence. She stood to her feet in alarm and scanned her surroundings.

"Hello?" She called. After observing the living-room and kitchen, she ventured into the hall.

"Eleven." The voice said sharply. She heard the voice now, clear as day. It was a males voice, the voice was familiar. It also sent chills down her and she felt her begin throat tighten.

She took a final step and turned to her room. She then stepped inside and at first saw nothing. Then she turned.

She felt her word come crashing down on her. Her throat closed, her palms began to sweat, and her body shook. She had only felt so much fear in front of one thing. One man.

She saw the slender, oppressive form, of Brenner, her papa. She began to back away slowly not losing eye contact with him.

"It was hard to find you, Eleven." He began. He wore a suit like she remembered him always wearing, he held his hands clasped behind his back, and stood straight too look down on her cowering form.

"H-How d-did you find me?" She asked shakily.

"It wasn't easy but we have been watching that cop for some time. He used to never change his routine before he met you. His little trips into the woods were finally noticed Eleven, don't be surprised." He smiled and began to walk forward.

Tears began to fall past her cheeks as she looked up at Brenner. "P-please don't hurt him." She cried.

He continued to walk toward her and she continued stepping back. She only stopped stepping backward when she found herself pressed to the back of her closet. Her heart pounded and her breaths quickened.

He stopped at the doorway of the closet and watched her sink to the floor. She tucked her knees to her chest and sobbed. Brenner slowly bent down and placed a hand on her tear-stained cheek. "No matter where you go, Eleven. You cannot escape me." He whispered and then stood. He then closed the closet door, leaving her in darkness, despair, and fear.

She covered her eyes and screamed hoping he would disappear, and sure enough. He did.

She opened her eyes and found the closet open. There was no sight of Brenner or any trace that he was even present.

Breathing heavily, she crawled out of her closet and pressed her back to her bed post. She could not control the overwhelming sobs that overcame her, or the confusion that past her.

None of it made sense. It scared her.

She stayed in her room until Hopper returned. When she heard his signature knock she felt relieved that she had stopped crying hours ago. Her eyes were no longer puffy and her breathing returned to normal. She knew that now she could convincingly look "okay" to Hopper.

She walked out into the living-room and unlocked the locks on the door to grant him entry. He opened the door and smiled when he saw her resting on the couch curled up with a book.

"Hey, kid." He greeted.

"Hi." She replied softly.

He placed his hat on the table and opened the fridge. "I don't have too long so let's start your lessons." He said as he pulled out a beer.

She got up from the couch, grabbed her lessons, handed them to him, and sat back down onto the couch. Hopper sat at the table and began picking at leftovers for his lunch. With his free hand he turned pages and scanned questions to quiz her on.

"Alright, lets start with a basic one. What is four times four?" He asked as he ate.

"Sixteen." She replied as she leaned against the couches armrest.

He nodded. "Five times five?" He asked.

"Twenty-five." She replied.

He nodded and scanned for more questions. "Alright, a little harder. Nine times six?" He asked.

"Fifty-six." She replied confidently.

"No, try again." He urged.

"Sixty?" She replied less confidently.

"No...try again." He urged again but with the utmost patience.

She continued guessing numbers and each time he would tell her to "try again" instead of simply giving her the answer and moving on.

Each time he said "again" she felt a stab. Flashbacks appeared in her mind of Brenner repeatedly telling to her to "try again." After she would "try again" and fail, he would punish her. Punish her in ways a child should never be punished.

Her heart began to race and sweat gathered at her brow. Before she knew it she found it hard to breath. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She then slid to the floor with her back against the wall, and began hyperventilating.

Hopper's fists pounded at the door which only made things worse. "El, El what's wrong?!" He asked in alarm.

She continued to try and catch her breath, unable to form any words. "El! Open the door!" He yelled and shook the handle.

She pressed herself into the tightest corner on her room and curled into a ball to make herself smaller. She felt her lips begin to numb from lack of oxygen reaching her lungs and felt hot tears sting her cheeks.

All noises faded around her until she saw the door fly open and Hopper's worried form approach her. Most would approach her with caution given how dangerous she was, even more so in the state she was currently in. Hopper didn't hesitate or think twice. He bent down and wrapped Eleven into a tight hug.

"Breath...breath..." He urged softly.

He felt her tremble in his grip and heard her gasp in air as she sobbed. "It's okay...I've got you, El...I've got you..." he encouraged softly.

Her sobbing began to turn into quiet sharp inhales and her trembling calmed in his embrace. "I'm so sorry, El...I didn't mean to trigger anything or..." he felt tears catch in his throat. He felt like a horrible father for not being more careful.

"What's wrong w-with me...?" She sniffled into his chest.

He felt his chest tighten when he heard her question. He began rubbing her back soothingly, "nothing is wrong with you...I promise." He said softly.

When she grew tired of crying he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest...I'm staying here." He assured.

"But your work-"

"Is not more important than you." He said sternly. She gave a small smile before turning onto her side.

He left the room and cracked the door. He then told the station that he would not be returning for the day.

The day continued to pass and she stayed asleep, to his relief. He left the cabin while she slept but only to walk to a near pay phone. "Hey, Joyce." He began.

"Hopper? Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah...can you tell the Wheeler kid to come by the cabin. I have no way of reaching him." Hopper explained.

"Yeah of course, I think the boys were planning to come by after school anyway-"

"No, just Wheeler today. Please..." he sighed.

"Alright...is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet..." he replied softly.

"Okay...well I will make sure he comes over. School is out in about ten minuets anyway." Joyce informed.

"Alright, thank you Joyce." He said sincerely.

"Anytime..." she replied before they hung up.

He walked back to the cabin and was relieved to find her still asleep. He then rested on the couch and fell into a light sleep.

He only awoke when he heard a sharp knock on the door. He sat up quickly and peaked through the curtains before seeing that it was Mike and opening the door.

He closed the door behind Mike and saw his wandering eyes. "She's asleep." Hopper informed.

"It's 3:45." Mike replied with confusion.

"Yeah...can you sit down?" Hopper asked as he motioned to the door.

Mike felt his heart race. "Is El okay?" He asked worriedly before sitting.

Hopper sat beside him. "She has been going through something since she closed the gate. Her nightmares are getting worse, she isn't sleeping well, and today she had a panic attack." Hopper explained quietly.

Mike felt his heart ache. It causes him physical pain to see and hear Eleven in the state she was in.

"She won't tell me what's really wrong..." Hopper informed with hurt in his eyes.

"Have you thought that maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it?" Mike raised a brow.

"Of course I have but now it's causing her physical distress. She had trouble breathing just a couple hours ago." Hopper explained with frustration.

Mike looked down at his hands.

"Why am I here then?" He asked softly.

"I can't take her to a therapist so you are the only other choice I have. You and her have a connection Mike...you know that." Hopper explained sincerely.

Mike looked to his folded hands and pondered.

"If she's going to talk to anyone it's you." Hopper ended.

Mike continued to ponder before giving a nod. "Fine, but I'm not pushing her. It's her choice." He said sternly. Hopper nodded.

"I can watch her if you want to go back to work. I promise to call you if anything happens." Mike explained.

Hopper contemplated. "I radioed in already but I've been absent a lot. I guess I'll go..." he sighed and stood to his feet. "You call me." He ordered. Mike nodded quickly.

Hopper grabbed his hat and left without another word. Mike locked the door and then turned and walked towards Eleven's room.

He stood at the doorway and watched her quiet sleeping form for a moment. He then walked inside and sat in a chair beside her bed. He leaned against it and gave her a soft smile. "I'm here for you, El..." he whispered.


	5. Haunting

**Sorry, Eleven doesn't really get a emotional break in this story. It all gets better though I promise! Thank you again for the reviews and follows! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Eleven woke up and nearly jumped when she saw Mike sitting beside her. She relaxed and smiled seeing his resting form. She sat up and pulled the covers back, she then proceeded to run her hands through her soft curls and give a sigh.

"You're awake." Mike smiled as he sat up in his chair.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as she swung her legs over the bed.

He looked to his wristwatch and shrugged. "A little less than an hour." He said as he stood.

She nodded and also stood to her feet.

"Hopper called Joyce and told him that I could come over." Mike informed.

Eleven furrowed her brows with confusion evident in her eyes.

"Yeah I thought it was weird too." He laughed. "I told Hopper that he could go back to work." He added.

Eleven nodded slowly as they exited her room. "I'm surprised he let me come over at all, especially since we-" Mike stopped and his cheeks reddened.

Eleven smirked. "Kissed?" She raised a brow.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Yes, I am surprised too. I guess he is just really worried about me." She sighed and then plopped onto the couch.

He sat down beside her so that they were but a few inches apart. "Another nightmare?" Mike asked worriedly.

She shook her head slowly. "Sometimes...words that he says makes me remember things..." she tried her best to explained.

Mike nodded slowly trying to understand.

"Just one word can make it hard for me to breath. It isn't Hopper's fault...it's just things that happened to me...in the lab." She explained and then shook her head in frustration.

Mike grasped her hand comfortingly. "I understand..." he said softly.

She squeezed his hand gently with a small sincere smile. "How about we take a walk outside?" He smiled.

She nodded. "That sounds good."

He stood and pulled her up to her feet. "I'm going to grab my jacket." She said quickly before walking to her room.

"Alright, I'll be outside!" He called. He unlocked the front door and walked outside, making sure to close the door behind him.

Eleven grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. She then stepped out of her room and stopped dead in her tracks. She nearly passed out seeing the sight that occupied to living room.

A gruesome scene of dead soldiers that once worked for Hawkins Lab littered the floor. Blood spilled from their eyes and ears formed a pool on the floor. She recognized her work anywhere.

She stumbled backwards and pressed herself against the wall. "Now you see the monster you are, Eleven." Came Brenner's voice.

She quickly turned her head and saw Brenner step over the bodies of fallen soldiers. "You killed them." He scowled.

"No..." she shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You killed them!" He yelled.

"No!" She screamed and slid to her knees. She covered her head with her hands and began to sob.

Mike opened the door quickly and was by her side in a second. "El!" He yelled as placed his hands on her.

"I killed them." She sobbed.

His eyes widened with worry. "No..you didn't kill anyone." He argued.

She quickly sat up and buried herself in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

"I'm so screwed up." She cried out angrily. A phrase she had heard from Hopper on several occasions.

"No, El. You are not...screwed up." Mike argued. "Whatever is happening to you...you will get through it. I promise." He said sternly as he held her.

"I will?" She cried.

He pulled her away and held both sides of her face gently so that she looked him in the eyes. "I promise...and you won't go through it alone." He said sincerely. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her back into a tight embrace.

When her crying began to fade, he pulled her to her feet and kept an arm around her. "Are you going to call Hopper?" She asked unenthusiastically.

He shook his head. "You don't need him in your face right now. You need fresh air." Mike smiled and pulled her jacket so that it fit tightly to her body.

He led her outside and they began walking hand-in-hand through the forest. "Where are we going?" She raised a brow.

"To my house. I'll invite Dustin, Lucas, and Will also." He smiled. His smile quickly turned to panic. "-You can't tell Hopper though!"

She nodded with a smile. "You should invite Max too." She suggested.

Mike raised a brow. "Max thinks you hate her. I thought you didn't like her either."

Eleven shrugged. "I was mad but I was wrong." She stated.

Mike furrowed his brows. "Why were you mad at her?"

"I saw her with you...at the school. She was on some moving thing." Eleven explained as they continued to walk.

"A skateboard?" Mike asked. Eleven nodded slowly.

Mike pondered what specific moment Eleven was reminiscing until it became clear. A smile formed on his lips and he shook his head amused.

Eleven furrowed her brows. "Why are you smiling?" She questioned.

"I think you were jealous." He stated.

"Jealous...?" Eleven looked to her feet and tried to figure out what the word meant.

Mike noticed her confusion and clarified. "You thought I liked Max." He smirked.

"Do you?" Eleven raised a brow and gave him a worried expression.

He laughed. "Do you think I would wait 353 days for anyone, Eleven?" He raises a brow.

A smile formed on Elevens lips and she began to lightly blush. She gripped his hand tighter and looked up into his sincere eyes.

"I don't like Max like that Eleven. I want to be with you." He stated firmly.

Eleven quickly leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and could not contain his happiness.

When they arrived at his house, they went through the back door that lead straight to the basement.

Eleven's eyes wandered around the basement and a smile spread across her face. She wandered over to the make-shift fort and furrowed her brows. "I haven't been here since last year." She stated as she looked to Mike.

He nodded. "I couldn't take it down. I wasn't lying when I told you how much I missed you." He explained.

She looked back to the fort and then proceeded to continue wandering. "Guys, Copy?" Mike called into his super-com.

Eleven watched him and heard the distinct sound of buzzing coming from his com. "Guys, copy?" He said again.

"It's Dustin, I copy." He replies into the com.

"Tell Lucas, Will and Max to come over to my house now. Over." Mike said.

"That's too many people, over." Dustin replied.

"Alright, I'll call Will. Over." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Fine, over." Dustin replied.

Mike switched channels and turned to one that specifically went to Wills super-com. "Will, do you copy?" Mike spoke.

More buzzing.

"Will, copy?" He said again.

"Copy." Will replied.

"Can you come over to my place now? Over." Mike asked.

"I'll see if Jonathan can take me, over." Will replied.

Not long later, Eleven and Mike heard three firm knocks on the back door. Mike cautiously opened the door until he saw that it was Lucas, Max, and Dustin. "Is Will coming?" Dustin asked as he stepped through the doorway.

"No clue, last I heard he was asking Jonathan." Mike replied with a shrug.

He closed the door behind them and walked with them towards Eleven. She gave them a small smile with her hands buried in her jacket pockets.

"What, we don't get a hug?" Dustin held out his arms toward her. "We haven't seen you for a couple days." He added as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lucas then proceeded to embrace her and step back with a smile. Max stepped forward and gave a weary smile.

Eleven held out her hand. "I'm El..." she greeted softly.

Max shook her hand firmly with a sincere smile. "I'm Max."

"So why did you call us here?" Lucas asked suspiciously to Mike.

"I can't just call you guys over here to hang out?" Mike raised a brow.

"Well you sounded like it was urgent." Lucas argued.

"I just called you guys over because I figured El needs some normality. She's only seen me and Hop recently. I thought she missed you guys." Mike explained quickly.

They nodded slowly and turned to Eleven.

"Did you miss us?" Lucas questioned.

She nodded.

"We can't hang out too long because Hopper will actually kill me if he finds out I took Eleven out." Mike informed with panic in his eyes.

"I'm surprised he even let you two be alone." Dustin joked.

Mike shared a look that she read as "should we tell them?" She shook her head.

"How about we start up a board game?" Dustin suggested.

Before anyone could answer a knock was heard at the door. Mike slowly opened the door once again and saw that it was Will.

"It's about time! We are about to start up a game of Clue." Dustin smiled.

Mike patted Will's back before they all sat around a table. Mike sat beside Eleven and quietly explained the concept of the game to her.

"Okay, I'll start." Dustin sat up straight. "I think Plum murdered Peacock with a knife in the kitchen." He said as he moved his figure over.

He looked to everyone until someone showed him a card. He sighed and shook his head in defeat.

"You didn't actually think you would win on the first turn did you? Lucas raised a brow.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Just go already." He insisted.

The game continued until the mystery was solved. "Mike you definitely cheated!" Dustin accused.

"How is it even possible to cheat in this game?" Mike furrowed his brows, confused.

"I don't know...but you did." Dustin ended.

Mike rolled his eyes and checked his watch. His eyes widened. "Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled as he stood.

"What?" Max asked as they watched him panic.

"I didn't realize how late it is! Hopper's going to be back at the cabin soon." He said as he grasped Eleven's hand.

He pulled her up and lead her towards the door. "I'm taking her home, you guys can leave now." He said before leaving.

"What a horrible host." Dustin shook his head.

Mike began to walk with Eleven through the woods. "You didn't tell them how you have been feeling." Mike stated curiously as they walked.

She nodded slowly as she looked at the forest floor. "I'd rather you and Hopper only knew about it." She confessed.

He squeezed her hand. "I won't tell them..." he promised.

"Thank you..." she gave him a small sincere smile.

"I think you need to get out more. I think it will help you a lot..." Mike suggested.

"My dad says it's not safe. He's right even if I don't want him to be." She frowned.

He smiled with slight amusement. First she called Hopper her dad and then she said he was right. Two things she doesn't do very often. He found that pretty amusing.

"At least once a week then? I mean he never lets you leave." Mike pouted.

"I only came back to you guys recently." Eleven argued.

"True...but all the more reason he should let you out more." Mike frowned and looked to his feet.

Eleven nodded slowly. "I want to be with you more..." she gave him a small smile.

He stopped in his tracks and looked from the more approaching cabin, back down to her.

"Even if he doesn't let you out, I will come here. I promise. He kept you away from me for 353 days...I can't go days without seeing you. I can't I-"

He began to panic and she quickly grasped his hands. "You won't...I need you too. I think this week has proven how much I need you." She explained.

He cupped both sides of her face gently and kissed her softly. He stepped back, still grasping her hand. "Alright, now lets pray that Hopper isn't home." He smirked.

When they reached the cabin their hearts dropped. Hopper stood on the porch and extinguished his cigarette in the ash tray. A look of pure disappointment and anger covered his face.

Mike gripped Eleven's hand tighter as they continued walking. She walked toward Hopper with a confidence Mike envied. Mike on the other-hand, felt as though he would wet himself.

They stopped at the top of the steps and turned to Hopper. "I-"

Hopper raised his hand to shut Mike up. Eleven felt the sweat on Mike's palms and mentally laughed.

"What...the hell?" Hopper said through gritted teeth.

"I can explain." Mike said shakily.

"Then explain inside." Hopper scowled.

Eleven opened the door and stepped inside. Mike immediately stumbled forward when Eleven suddenly stopped.

"El-" He stopped when he saw what or really who she was staring at.

Hopper stepped around the kids and whipped out his gun quickly. The intruder stood in his place with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Is that..." Mike began.

"Brenner." Hopper scowled and cocked back the trigger on his gun.


	6. Lost and Found

**I really like how this chapter ended, it may be the conclusion but if you all really want one more concluding chapter, I'll do it. If not then here is the last. Again thank you for all the love on this story and my last story, I really love seeing your positive messages! It encourages me to keep writing. You all were upset about the cliffhanger so I hope I got this chapter out quick enough for y'all. Enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Brenner clasped his hands together behind his back and stood with a smile. "You didn't think I was actually gone did you?" He questioned Eleven.

"I said stay back you son of a bitch!" Hopper shouted and stepped in front of Eleven. Brenner smiled at Hopper with pure amusement evident on his smug face.

"You see him too?" Eleven asked in a soft shaky voice. Mike nodded and held Eleven's hand tightly.

"Get the hell out of here before I blow your head off." Hopper threatened in a low firm tone.

Brenner replied by taking another step forward. Hopper didn't hesitate and fired three rounds at Brenner. All impacting the center mass of his body.

Hoppers eyes widened and he stumbled back when the bullets went through Brenner completely. Not one mark appeared on Brenner nor did he flinch.

"What the hell?" Hopper mumbled.

Two armed guards appeared from the back of the cabin and aimed their weapons at Mike and Hopper.

Hopper aimed his gun at a soldier in return, while Mike stepped in front of Eleven.

"Lower your gun or he dies." Brenner scowled at Hopper.

Hopper looked to Mike then immediately dropped his gun. "Now step away from Eleven." He ordered.

Hopper wanted more than anything to snap Brenner's neck. How dare he come into his home and threaten his daughter.

"I'm going to kill you." Hopper said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Step...away." Brenner ordered once more.

The soldiers raised their weapons higher to show that they were prepared to fire. Eleven watched Hopper with pleading eyes. He knew she had the power to kill them instantly but he also knew the internal battle that raged in her.

Mike and Hopper stepped back but still remained close and watched intently.

"You go near her I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Micheal?" Brenner raised a brow. "You have no power here." He added maliciously.

Mike felt his heart race. Brenner was right, there was nothing he could do.

Eleven stood frozen at the door. Hopper and Mike watched as Eleven ducked her head and coward the closer Brenner got. It reminded them of a dog being punished by its owner. The thought only sent more rage and grief through them.

Eleven's heart pounded as she looked up at the towering form of Brenner. His figure sent chills through her body and horrid flashbacks through her mind.

"It's time to go home, Eleven." He said gently as he looked down at her.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and her body shook in fear. She had only felt so much fear around Brenner.

"You ran away...how you got through the gate is a mystery to me...but we will learn all about your little adventure when we return." He explained as he observed the cabin.

Eleven furrowed her brows, confused. She never escaped through the gate...they knew she used the tunnels. Surely Brenner would have known that.

Eleven stood up straight and felt a newfound rage engulf her mind. Brenner looked back down at her and frowned. "Let's go." He said sternly.

In reply, Eleven stepped right through him. Literally right through him. Mike and Hopper's eyes widened.

"It's not real..." Eleven whispered.

"What?" Hopper furrowed his brows and tried to ponder what was happening. He then stuck out his hand and swiped it through a guard. He stared at his hand confused then back at the guard who stood frozen in place. "It's not real..." he mumbled and looked to Mike. Mike's eyes widened at the realization.

Eleven closed her eyes and focused on the humming from the blank tv channel that occupied the background. "Eleven!" Brenner yelled fiercely.

Eleven found herself staring at Kali. Kali stood outside the cabin, leaned against a tree with her eyes closed and blood dripping down her nostrils.

As soon as Eleven opened her eyes, the room went silent and a chill filled the air. The anger that festered in Eleven was suddenly visible to everyone in the room.

She walked back through Brenner and quickly yanked the door off of the cabin. Hopper and Mike shared worried and frightened expressions before following Eleven.

They watched as she stopped a couple feet in front of the steps. Mike and Hopper stood frozen on the porch as they watch her with great concern.

"Eleven, are-" Mike was cut off by Eleven suddenly raising her hand and then yanking a figure toward her.

Their eyes widened when they saw a girl at Eleven's feet. "Who is that?" Mike asked aloud.

"My sister...Kali." Eleven practically spit the name out in disgust.

Kali stood to her feet and raised her hands in surrender. "Jane...I can explain why I-"

Kali was suddenly yanked off of her feet and blasted into a tree. She hit the tree with a hard thud before hitting the ground again.

Mike and Hopper watched in surprise.

"How could you?!" Eleven screamed with hurt in her eyes.

Kali stumbled to her feet. "I told you that they cannot save you Jane!" She yelled as she pointed at Mike and Hopper.

"You are wrong!" Eleven yelled again and raised her hand.

Before Eleven could make a move, Kali forced Eleven to see four wall, surrounding her and pushing closer together. Eleven fell to the ground and began to breathe heavily as the walls began to engulf her.

"What are you doing to her?!" Mike yelled as he ran forward.

Before he could reach the bottom step, she forced him to see snakes occupying to the ground before him. Mike stumbled back and fell onto a top step. He then quickly moved back until he was back on the porch.

"S-snakes!" He yelled with fear in his eyes.

"There are no snakes!" Hopper yelled at Mike as he trained his gun at Kali.

Kali dropped the walls surrounding Eleven and dissipated the snakes in front of Mike. "I came to help you Jane." Kali said as she stepped forward.

"Help me?!" Eleven looked to Kali with confusion and dread in her eyes.

"Yes...if you face your fears then you can overcome them." Kali explained sternly.

Eleven stumbled to her feet and scowled at Kali. "I was starting to...with their help." Eleven looked to Mike and Hopper as did Kali.

"They help me..." her voice cracked and tears began to fall.

Kali looked back to Eleven and tried to understand. "Eleven you are broken, I-"

Eleven raised her hand and forced Kali against a tree. She held her there firmly by the neck. Hoppers eyes widened. He quickly shoved his gun to Mike's chest and ran forward. "El, don't!" He shouted.

With her free hand she pushed Hopper away so that he slid and hit the porch. He tried to get back up but felt an overwhelming weight pressing him down.

She kept her eyes trained on Kali as she stepped closer. "You only broke me more...you are a monster." Eleven whispered with a scowl.

"Please...I wanted to be there for you." Kali choked as tears slid and dropped from her chin.

"Then next time...don't be there as Brenner." Eleven dropped Kali and stepped back.

Kali fell to her hands and knees and tried to catch her breath.

Eleven wiped the blood under her nose and the tears from her cheeks. "If you come back again, I will kill you." Eleven said sternly. Although her voice was stern, anyone could hear and see the heartbreak emanating from Eleven as she looked at her sister, who was now lost to her again.

Kali stumbled back with eyes full of dispair. "You will see that you need me. They will never understand you." Kali shook her head.

"They don't need to understand me...they are there for me." Eleven said before turning and walking away.

She walked past Hopper and then past Mike until she was back in the cabin. Mike and Hopper watched Kali walk away, they could see the devastation in her eyes and defeat in her steps.

A sudden loud crash brought Hopper and Mike's attention back to the cabin. They quickly ran inside and saw a tv where a window should be.

She then flipped the table into the bookshelf before falling to her knees in anguish. Hopper ignored the chaos and ran to her side immediately. He fell to his knees and pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed.

"It's okay, kid...it's okay." He whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Mike observed the scene before him. His eyes met Hopper's and he could immediately see that they both felt the same. Their El was broken and it was their turn to be there for her.

Hopper looked from Eleven back to Mike. "Can you take her to her room?" He observed the shattered window and displaced furniture. -"I have some things to do." He added.

Mike knew that moving the furniture was not Hopper's biggest priority at the moment, it was of course his daughter. Hopper always knew that Mike had a connection he could never share with El. It was Mike she really needed at the moment.

Hopper stood with Mike and handed her off to him. He gave Mike a stern look which he received before taking Eleven to her bedroom.

Mike watched her crawl into bed and then he himself crawled in and layed beside her. She rested her head on his chest and intertwined her fingers with his as they looked up at the ceiling.

"She was your sister?" Mike asked softly.

"She..." she sniffles and continued. "She was in the lab with me..."

He nodded gently. "Her name is Kali?" He raises a brow.

"Kali or Eight." Eleven replied softly.

"She made me see snakes." He informed with curiosity in his voice.

"That's her power. She can make people see or not see anything." Eleven explained quietly.

He listened intently. "You are still cooler." He joked.

She gave a small smile.

"I don't see why she would do that to you. Did she hate you?" He asked with furrowed brows.

She shook her head gently. "She said she was helping me. She said that only she could save me." Eleven explained with distain.

"Save you from what?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Myself..." she replied gently.

He looked back up at the ceiling. "I think she's scared..." he revealed.

"Of what?" Eleven furrowed her brows.

"She may be able to show others their fears but she can't escape her own. She is afraid of being alone." He explained quietly.

Eleven contemplated.

"She tried to scare you so that you would follow her. She may of thought that she was "helping" you, but I think she also wanted you back." He elaborated.

Eleven sat up so that she hovered over Mike. "I think she was jealous..." Eleven smirked.

He smiled, amused. "You aren't leaving me again. It's not happening." He said in a stern but humorous voice.

Eleven leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "All I need is you..." she smiled.

He gazed up at her with pure adoration. Never had he seen someone so strong or tenacious. He didn't believe it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly but she held everything that he wished to be and more.

"I love you." He confessed. He then rolled over so that he hovered over her. "I will always be here for you." He then planted a soft kiss to her lips and let it linger.

When they broke apart, the smiles on their faces grew. "I love you too." She said sincerely.

He layed back down beside her and wrapped his arms securely around her. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and sighed deeply in pure bliss. She had her Mike, what more could she need.


	7. Healing

**Alright, I've decided to make this chapter the conclusion. I think it wraps the story up nicely and answers unanswered questions. Thank you all for supporting this story! I'm so happy that you all enjoyed it. School is starting back up for me so I'm not sure when I will start another story. You guys are welcome to shoot me some ideas in the meantime of something you think I should write. Anyway, I hope you are all satisfied with this ending! :) -An Unknown Stranger.**

Days had passed since Kali's disappearance. Since then Eleven had seen no horrid images occupying her house. The nightmares were still present but Eleven knew that the nightmares were not Kali's doing. It was just a side effect of having a traumatic life.

Nancy stood behind Eleven in her bathroom mirror. She had come over to prepare Eleven for the snowball. She had waited a year for this night and wanted to look her best.

Nancy styled Eleven's hair and then finished her off with a little makeup. The day before, her and Nancy had picked out their dresses together. When finally the big night had come, Eleven dawned on her beautiful gown and displayed her full look to her father and Nancy. They both smiled widely and gave their stamps of approval.

She now waited for Mike so that Hopper could drive Nancy, Mike, and herself to the snowball.

A knock came from the door and Eleven brightened immediately. "You can answer it just this once kid." Hopper smirked.

Eleven walked to the door anxiously and opened it. Her eyes widened and her grip tightened on the handle when she saw Kali standing outside the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Eleven asked unenthusiastically.

Hopper and Nancy looked to the door and their eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is that-"

Hopper cut Nancy off with a nod.

"Can I speak to you...alone. Please." Kali asked softly.

Eleven looked to Hopper before stepping outside with her and closing the door. "Hurry, Mike's going to be here soon." Eleven informed curtly.

Kali nodded. "What I did was wrong...no apology can make up for what I did to you." She started.

Eleven listened.

"When you left Chicago, I felt something I hadn't felt in a while-"

"Fear." Eleven informed. She nodded.

"I was-am still scared of losing you. I should have just talked to you but I guess I was scared of doing that too." Kali explained with sincerity in her voice.

Eleven pondered before looking at Kali sternly. "You have to understand that this is my home now...Mike...the policeman...my friends. All of it is home." Eleven said firmly.

Kali gave an understanding smile. "I feel the same, except my home is when I'm with my sister."

Eleven nodded. "It's going to take time...to forgive you." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Kali nodded. "I understand..."

Eleven observed the forest surrounding them. "Where are the others?" She asked. Kali knew that by "others" Eleven meant the rest of her gang.

In reply, she shook her head solemnly.

Eleven understand and looked from the cabin back to Kali. "You can stay...but there are rules." Eleven informed.

Kali smiled. "I will follow your rules."

"They are not my rules but good." Eleven smirked. Kali suddenly embraced Eleven tightly.

"Thank you..." Kali's voice cracked and she forced back tears.

Eleven tightened her hold on her in response.

They stepped away from each other and Eleven furrowed her brows. "How did you find me anyway?" She asked worriedly.

"I followed you shortly after you left Chicago. I just made it so you couldn't see me...from there-you know what I've been doing since then." She said with regret in her eyes.

Eleven nodded slowly and opened the door. They both entered and were met by Nancy and Hopper's concerned faces.

Kali gave an awkward smile.

Hopper scowled. "What is she-"

"It's okay." Eleven stepped forward. Hopper stopped and looked to Eleven with confusion.

"Compromise." Eleven added. He relaxed and gave a sigh.

"She's staying with us for a while." Eleven informed. He raised his brows.

"She will follow your rules." Eleven continued. He looked back and forth between Eleven and Kali.

"Please...dad." Eleven gave an innocent smile.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine..." he sighed deeply. Eleven quickly embraced him with a look of satisfaction.

"No making me see shit or your out." He told Kali sternly.

"Is that a rule?" Kali raised a brow.

"Now it is." Hopper frowned.

They all heard another knock and before Eleven could answer it, Hopper held her back. "I've got it this time...I don't need anymore strays." He growled before opening the door.

Mike stood at the door grasping flowers. "Hi-" Mike was suddenly cut off.

Slam.

"Dad!" Eleven protested.

"I'm just teasing." Hopper smirked and opened the door.

Mike stepped inside with an awkward smile. He then quickly approached Eleven and handed her flowers. "You look beautiful." He turned a light shade of pink.

She smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush more.

"Alright let's go or we are going to be late." Nancy informed.

"Why are you coming again?" Mike furrowed his brows.

"Jonathan and I volunteered to help at the snowball." She informed.

"Jonathan? Well that explains it." Mike joked. Eleven covered a snicker while Nancy glared.

Mike finally noticed Kali and furrowed his brows in confusion. Eleven looped her arm around his and led him to the door. "I'll explain on the way." Eleven told him.

He nodded slowly. Eleven turned to Kali before they left. "See you when I get back." Eleven said in more of a questioning voice.

Kali smiled and nodded. "Yes." She confirmed.

They left to the snowball and shortly after it ended Mike and Eleven stood outside the gym. "I'm happy that Kali apologized. Doesn't really excuse what she put you through but it's a start." He explained.

Eleven nodded. "She's the only other one like me...I don't want to lose her." Eleven added.

"Your all she has too. You need to look out for each other." Mike said as he held Eleven's hand.

Eleven nodded and turned to Mike. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm proud of you...I mean I always am, but wow." Mike smiled at her and looked at her adoringly.

"I couldn't have gone through it without you and Hopper. My powers don't make me strong...you guys do." Eleven explained sincerely.

He smiled. "Both of us will go through hard obstacles but at least we have each other. Always." Mike added lovingly.

"Promise?" Eleven smiled.

He responded by bringing his lips to her's and kissing her softly. He then pulled away and looked at her sternly.

"Promise." He smiled.


End file.
